


Destroy Mark's Ass 2k15

by foolishdeadbeat



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, yamimash - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, do you ever just wonder what you're doing with your life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishdeadbeat/pseuds/foolishdeadbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a terribly horny and kinky bastard.<br/>Written with my friend Waws (septipliers.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy Mark's Ass 2k15

The plans were set. Aaron and Sean would be headed over a week before PAX to meet up with Mark in Boston. They would get to their hotel and spend time wandering the city and meeting fans. They walked down the street, chatting about random things and just catching up. No one had really recognized them yet, which was good. Mark’s hand brushed against Sean’s and they both blushed a little, causing Aaron to laugh.  
“C’mon guys, we’re all ... well whatever the fuck this is here.”  
The sun was slowly starting to set as they walked over to their hotel. Mark’s arm was draped around Sean’s shoulders and his other hand was holding Aaron’s. They entered the hotel and called the elevator, each pressing the button corresponding to the floor their room was on. Mark felt an arm around his waist and Aaron pulling him close, kissing him on the lips softly. Mark kissed back for a moment before pulling away, smirking. “How about we all crash at my place tonight, if you know what I mean.”  
Aaron nodded in response, “Blatantly obvious what you mean.”. The trio exited the elevator on Mark’s floor, Sean and Aaron each holding onto one of Mark’s arms.  
Mark fumbled for his key card, Sean kissing at his neck and Aaron on the other side. Mark unlocked the door hastily, entering the room and pulling the other two in.  
Sean pushed Mark down on the large bed, climbing on top of him and starting to whisper in his ear, “We’re gonna fuck you so hard.” Aaron climbed on behind Sean, kissing his neck and reaching down to take his shirt off. Clothes were stripped quickly, leaving Mark in his boxers and Aaron and Sean in their too-tight briefs. Sean started biting and sucking on Mark’s neck as Aaron slid down to take Mark’s boxers off, releasing his already hard length. Mark felt himself twitch, and Aaron moved to help him, adjusting so he was hovering above the American and Sean was behind him. Sean moved over to fetch a bottle of lube and take his briefs off as he poured some lube on his fingers, Aaron busy with biting down on Mark’s neck and collarbones, bruising them visibly.   
Moving again, Sean put Mark into his lap, “Have you taken two guys before?” Mark smirked and looked over to Sean, “Did you really think that question was necessary?” he laughed.  
Aaron grumbled something along the lines of “Hurry the fuck up,” and Sean pushed two fingers inside Mark. Mark arched his back at the feeling of Sean’s fingers inside him, moaning his lovers’ names loudly.   
“Damn,” Aaron paused a moment, watching Mark’s face and feeling his own arousal grow at the look on his face. Sean shifted a bit, adjusting himself so he had a good angle, lifting Mark’s legs for better access.   
Mark groaned when Sean hit his prostate, “God fucking damn it just fuck me already.” “Shush.” Sean whispered as he slipped another finger into Mark, curling and scissoring his fingers to prepare Mark for what was about to come.   
Aaron kissed Mark roughly, putting his hands on his hips. Sean and Aaron adjusted so Mark was kneeling in between them and they were wrapped close together.  
"Are you ready, babe?" Aaron asked, kissing the back of Mark's neck.  
Mark nodded, flustered and taking shallow breaths. Sean and Aaron held onto Mark's sides as they slowly started pushing in, Mark's breath hitching at the feeling of the two men entering him.   
Sean groaned into Mark’s collar bone, holding onto him a little tighter while Aaron kept pretty quiet beside his slight panting. Mark moaned Sean and Aaron's names repeatedly as he was stretched out more and more with each passing second. Seconds passed and Aaron and Sean were both completely inside Mark, who was groaning their names and digging his hands into the sheets on his hotel bed. Sean and Aaron let Mark adjust for a few moments before they started to move in unison, slowly thrusting in and out of him. Mark knew he wouldn’t be able to walk or talk for a good few days, and that he would get noise complaints from the hotel. Aaron gripped Mark's hips tightly while Sean grabbed his shoulders, the two men speeding up the pace of their thrusts. Pushing down on them, Mark was tiring himself out and he didn’t care; his mind was fogged with pleasure and pain - both making the other better. Sean and Aaron could feel themselves nearing their limits as they slammed into Mark, quiet moans escaping their mouths. Mark lurched forward and slammed his lips into Sean’s, kissing him roughly and moaning against him. Sean sucked on Mark's bottom lip, groaning into their kiss, Aaron biting down on Mark's neck, leaving bruises and love bites all over it. Mark came with a groan into Sean’s mouth, digging his nails into the Irishman’s back. Sean and Aaron felt Mark tighten around them, Aaron coming first with a quiet moan, Sean following not long after, moaning into Mark's mouth as he filled him up. Panting, Mark moved a few more seconds before slumping back against Aaron again.  
“We should do this more often.” Aaron laughed, lifting Mark up with Sean's help, Mark hissing at the feeling of his lovers sliding out of him.  
“God, with the pain that comes with this I don’t know if I could,” Mark laughed weakly, making another uncomfortable noise when he was set down on the bed. Sean laid down at Mark's side, draping an arm over his chest as Aaron slumped at his other side. Mark shivered as he felt their cum leaking out of him.


End file.
